little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasminka Antoneko (LWA Ragnarok)
Jasminka Antoneko is one of supporting character and member of Witches of Midgard features in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. A girl from Russia who’s a hefty eater, she loves snacks and serenity dearly. Even during lectures she eats snacks, which often angers the teachers. Personality & Character Jasminka shows a very cheerful and sweet personality in spite of being a hefty eater. Most of the time, she keeps her personality cheerful in various types of situations and tries to encourage the group in various circumstances. This cheerful side however, however, mostly a facade to hide the trauma from possession by Hunger Demon where the said possession also indirectly resulted her become the hefty eater she is now (part of the said demon's essence has become part of her body). The trauma still remained until she relieved it by conquering her fear of Hunger Demons upon defeating one who wreaking havoc at Fairy Markets. She also shown to be very close to her teammates and even hugged them after they helped her defeated the demon as well. Jasminka can always be seen eating many sweets and desserts and would even be willing to share them with anyone, including her familiar. But there's a certain kind of sweets she refused to give to Karl due to aware that the sight of one would made him undergo a frenzy. Jasminka is a significantly tall girl who measures between 5'5" and 5'6". She has long pink hair that extends to the waist and is divided into two braids tied with light red bows. Most of the time, her eyes are barely open, but they're shown to have a dark brown color in close-ups. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Jasminka has great strength and has no problem in loading and carrying several objects, as she carries big bags of goodies during the shopping of the parade preparations. *'Magic': Jasminka possesses remarkable talent in magic like other students of Luna Nova. **'Object Control Magic': Jasminka can easily move objects with her magic without touching them. **'Broom Flight Magic': Jasminka possesses remarkable skills in flying with her broom. **'Enchantment': Jasminka can enchanted sweets she carry as element of Distraction. *'Culinary Magic': According to Akko, Jasminka is highly skilled at Culinary Magic. Equipments *'Flying Broom': Jasminka has a flying broom to fly. *'Magic Wand': Jasminka possesses a wand she carry to perform magical feats. For melee combat, Jasminka can form energy morningstar around her wand to combat her enemies with impressive proficiency. She can even deflect projectiles and blows back to her foes. *'Sweets and other Snacks': Aside for consumption, sweets and snacks Jasminka carries serves as element of distraction against her opponents. Relationships Akko Jazminka appreciated in Akko who guided her in getting into shape. Although it was a short while victory till she returned to her old form, she did practiced new wresting moves from the long journey. Angelo Jazminka's fitness instructor. When Jazminka wanted to be fit again while keeping demonic essence inside her at bay, Angelo took it upon himself to aid his student. Jazminka affectionally calls him Uncle. She and Akko would assist him in wrestling against the Hunger Demon. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters